Miracle or Curse
by GlitterHottie12
Summary: “I'm the last person that anyone ever thought this would happen to. I never would have thought that my whole life could come crashing down like this. And the worst part....I'm scared.” Takes place 1 year later. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!
1. Gorocery Store

**This is set in Amanda, Kyle, Lori, Declan, and Hilary's senior year and Josh and Andy's junior year of high school.**

Amanda Bloom stood at check out line of the grocery store down the block. She would have been at a different one but her mom was at a business meeting for another 1-½ hours and she wasn't taking any chances of not being back in time. There was a certain reason she was here. To buy a _pregnancy test_.

"_I'm the last person that anyone ever thought this would happen to. I make good grades, I'm a good friend, and high school couldn't have been going better. I never would have thought that my whole life could come crashing down like this._" Amanda thought.

Amanda looked at what was being rung up at the cash register. A pregnancy test. Not just _anyone's _pregnancy test but her's. Amanda thought back to some happier times in her life. Her first kiss with Kyle, the night she had Kyle hide her because she was afraid to confront her mom about not going back to New York, prom night last year, 2 weeks ago when for the first time she had sex with Kyle.

"_It seemed so right at the time. Now I don't even know what got into me. My mom has always told me to stay as virgin until marriage but I didn't listen. And sex ED in school taught to use protection but I guess I got so caught up in the heat of the moment I forgot. Damn it! Why didn't I remember! This situation is 10,000 more likely to happen to Hillary or Lori or even Andy maybe. Wait maybe I am freaking out for nothing. I mean I don't even know yet if I am really pregnant. Let me think. I have all the signs. I have puked, not been feeling well and I am late, but come on Kyle and I only did **it **once._ " Amanda wanted to cry but she knew that if she did people might stare and someone might recognize her. If someone saw her with this test she would crawl under a rock and die. She could already feel a huge knot in her stomach. How was she going to tell Kyle, or her mom? Would her mom kill Kyle? Would her mom kill her? Would her mom believe it? Or would Kyle dump her because of it? I know he seems like such a great guy and he is. But she never seemed like she'd be one to have sex before marriage and she did.

"Uhhhh miss" The cashier asked. Amanda snapped back into reality. "You total is 5.26,"

"Oh sorry" Amanda said uncomfortably. She dug out a 10-dollar bill and handed it to the cashier. The cashier handed Amanda her bag and recite. "Keep the change" Amanda said quickly and hurried out of there. Once she was outside she look down at the test in the bag. This tiny little object was the one thing that could make her day or break possibly the rest of her life.

**A.N: Thanks AndraDee for the suggestions.**


	2. Lying, bad dream and the note

**A.N: I know it seems like it's not something Amanda would do but she was going to have sex with Charlie after 2 years and this story is 1 year later so Kyle and Amanda would have been together for 2 years. **

Amanda walked fast up the street to her house. She checked her watch.

"It's still 1 hour and 15 minutes till my mom gets home." Amanda said to herself.

"Amanda?" Kyle said from behind her causing her to jump.

"Oh my gosh you scared me" Amanda said out of breathe.

"I thought you said you weren't feeling well" Kyle questioned her. He examined her face. She looked pale and thinner than usual." Are you alright?" Kyle finally said.

"Yeah I am fine. My mom asked my to get some milk at the corner store while she was gone if I was up to it." Amanda lied but then realized it wasn't a very good lie considering she had no milk in the bag. Kyle looked at her for a minute. You could easily tell he was reading her mind or checking her pulse.

"Your heart is racing" Kyle said

"Well I was just walking really fast" Amanda lied again "_god I hate that he can do these special things._" Amanda thought quickly but then stopped when she realized Kyle could read her mind.

"It's racing faster than when you came over here" Kyle said again

"Listen Kyle I am really not feeling well and I really want to go to bed so can we talk later?" Amanda asked not having to fake the stress she was under.

"Of course Amanda" Kyle replied.

"Cool call me like around 7:00 tonight" Amanda said relieved to get away.

"Ok" Kyle said. _"What is she hiding from me? Did I do something wrong?_" Kyle thought. Amanda kissed Kyle on the cheek and started to walk away. "Wait Amanda, let me carry your bag in your house for you" Kyle said trying to be a gentleman and make up for whatever he had done.

"Oh no Kyle I got it" Amanda said quickly

"No it's fine" Kyle tried to take the bag from Amanda's reach.

"_No he can't see what's in this bag_, _I have to do something_," Amanda thought quickly. " Oh Kyle" Amanda pretended to be dizzy and almost faint. Kyle ran and caught her right before she hit the ground.

"Amanda are you ok?" Kyle said now really worried.

"Yeah I am fine" Amanda said now glad she had changed the subject. She leaned all her body weight on Kyle, partly pretending to be weak but also partly being honest. "_Technically it's only lying when you 100 percent faking it, right? I mean I do feel sick and I did thrown up yesterday and this morning. _" Amanda thought again. Kyle lifted her up off the ground and carried her in the house. Amanda made sure she still had a hold of the bag. She tightly clutched it to her chest. Kyle laid her down on her bed

"Amanda do you want me to stay here till your mom gets home?" Kyle asked concerned.

"No I'm fine. Really" Amanda reassured him but remained soft remembering to pretend she was weak.

"Alright but if you need anything- anything at all, don't be afraid to call me." Kyle said.

"K"

Kyle got up and left Amanda's house. His mind now spinning with fear and worries for his girlfriend. He looked back to her lying helplessly on the bed. Most of the time he wouldn't leave her but he had a strange feeling she could take care of herself.

"_That was way to close_" Amanda thought. "_What if had Kyle found the test in the bag_? _Now I think of it, I really could use a nap_" that was Amanda's last thought before she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Amanda's Dream:**

Amanda was walking through the doors of Beachwood high school. She was on her way to her locker when she heard someone say her name quietly. She looked over. A brunette girl was whispering to a red headed girl at one corner of a row of lockers. A slutty blonde whispered something else to her boyfriend. Amanda looked over to the other end of the hall. About 10, 9th grade guys and girls when looking and pointing at her. WHAT WAS GOING ON! She tried to run to the other end of the hall but then she saw a girl wearing way too caked on make-up and a tube top on with a really cheap looking weave whispering to Charlie.

"Well it looks like Kyle knocked-up the neighbor girl!" Josh shouted from the other end of the hall. Amanda ran to the other end of the hall and turned the corner into the 12th grade hall where her locker was. Lori and Hilary were laughing so hard they were crying their eyes out.

"So looks like Virgin Mary isn't so innocent after all!" Hilary shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What are you guys talking about!" Amanda shouted

"Ohh poor thing" Lori said rudely "What? Your first time wasn't so great after all?" Amanda felt something in her stomach. She looked down and realized why everyone was laughing or staring or gossiping. Her stomach inflated about 12 cm out.

"KYLE!" Amanda screamed. Kyle turned from his locker and walk over. "Kyle, please help me," Amanda begged. Kyle didn't say a word. He walked on by her and went to Declan and Jessi.

"What's up with her?" Declan asked

"She's being a drama queen" Kyle said rudely

"Whatever, lets go Kyle" Jessi said uncaringly. Declan and Kyle walked away. Jessi looked back at Amanda with a smug look spread acrossed her face and slowly started to walk backwards until she was out of sight.

**End of Amanda's Dream**

Amanda was shaking and tossing and turning rapidly while the dream was happening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amanda slowly opened one eye. She sat up on her pink bed and stared off at her night stand with her blue _Hello Kitty_ alarm clock blinking 6:20 pm. "oh my god!" Her mom should have been home 1 hour ago. "MOM!" Amanda called out. She spotted a note on her dresser.

_Dear Mandy, _

_My dumb boss is calling me to fly to van cover, Canada for a few days for work purposes. I will be back on Sunday night around 8:00. Have dinner ready. By the way, I came back earlier but you were sleeping so I didn't want to wake you. Oh yeah what was in the bag. I went to check but you held it like there was to tomorrow. _

_XOXO_

_Mom_

Part of her was feeling a little better that she now had 5 days to get her priorities straight. But then again 5 days wasn't much to figure out if she is pregnant, how and if to tell Kyle or anyone for that matter if so, and again if she is pregnant what to do with her baby.

"Well here goes nothing." Amanda got out of bed and pulled the pregnancy test out of the bag "or possibly everything."


	3. Unexpected Visit

Lori was watching TV at the Trager house. "Boring, retarded, stupid, stupider," She said as she flipped the channels. Nicole walked in the room carrying a basket full of laundry.

"What on earth are you doing" Nicole asked as she the basket down next to the sofa.

"Nothing's on TV today" Lori said bluntly

"You know, you have never been known to watch TV too much." Nicole stated as she took a seat next to her.

"What else is there to do, mom?" Lori said like she knew already knew the answer.

"Hang out with Declan" Nicole recommended

"Basketball practice" Lori answered

"Where's Hilary?"

"She's got a new boyfriend"

"Josh?"

"With Andy, at her house no surprise" Lori added

"Kyle?"

"In his room drawing a picture."

"Play your guitar?"

"Already did"

"Well, write a new song"

"I got writer's block"

"Hang out at the rack?"

"With who?" Lori questioned

"What about Amanda" Nicole finally said

"I think she said wasn't feeling too good" Lori replied.

"No I saw Amanda talking to Kyle in the front yard and she looked fine from what I could see." Nicole said

"How long did you watch?" Lori questioned

"Only a few seconds" Nicole admitted

"Well then how would you know how she was doing" Lori said again

"I guess I don't know but there's no harm in finding out." Nicole was starting to become annoyed with her cynical daughter.

"Well I guess I could call her and talk" Lori decided

"Why not just talk in person," Nicole said

"And walk all the way to her house" Lori said, "yeah, how bout not"

"Don't be such a couch potato, Lori. She live **right** next door." Nicole stated

"Fine" Lori finally accepted the suggestion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lori walked up the porch to the Blooms front door. She knocked on the door. Nobody answers. Lori knocked again. Again, nobody's home. "Amanda?" Lori yelled. She looked in the driveway. Amanda's car is still there (**in my story she never sold her car**). She rang the doorbell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ding dong" the doorbell rung just as Amanda came walking out of the bathroom carrying her pregnancy test.

"_Oh my god. Is someone there? Could it be my mother?_" Amanda thought.

"Hello?" The voice on the other side of the door said. It was Lori's voice.

"_Not right now. I'll just wait till she leaves and call her later and say I was sleeping. That's believable. Right? I mean Kyle was here when I fell asleep. And I told her I wasn't feeling well." _Amanda thought again. "_Yeah that's definitely believable. Except for the fact that the window is open!" _She thought to herself when she spotted the window.

"Amanda?" Apparently Lori spotted the window too. Lori walked up and opened the unlocked door right as Amanda shoved the test up her sleeve.

"_Apparently Kyle didn't lock the door behind him_" Amanda thought. "Um hi Lori" Amanda managed to say as well as fake a smile.

"Hi Amanda" Lori smiled back. Lori could tell something was different. But she wasn't as smart as Kyle who could check body temperature and heart rate. But then again she wasn't as naïve as Kyle either. "_Something's not right with Amanda. I know it_." Lori thought to herself. She scanned her up and down. "_Her feet look normal, her jean skirt looks normal, her coat looks normal, her- wait a moment. One of her hands is sucked way up in her jacket sleeve_." "Amanda, what is up your jacket sleeve?" Lori asked.

"Uh nothing" Amanda lied. Not only lied but lied badly. It didn't take a genius to figure that one out.

"You know that's not going to work Amanda."

"Lori, really why would I waste so much time lying about what's up my jacket." Amanda lied a little better but not by much.

"Yeah I guess" Lori pretended to believe her. Lori walked closer to Amanda. She linked arms with her one arm with her hand up her sleeve. She grabbed her arm and twisted it to see what was in her sleeve. Lori pulled her own hand out of the sleeve. She held it in her hand. The pregnancy test.


	4. U have got 2 B kidding me!

"What the hell is this?" Lori almost laughed.

"Nothing" Amanda said quickly snatching it back from Lori.

"Oh come on it's definitely something," Lori said back

"No it's not, it's just-" Amanda paused trying to think of a believable lie "my mom wants me to prepared for sex one day and I was just curious."

"Oh yeah Amanda, like your mother would even consider you even think of having sex. She would rather you stay a virgin till she's dead." Lori said sarcastically.

"_Too late mom_" Amanda thought. "Seriously I'm just messing around." Amanda could tell Lori didn't buy it.

"I know you keep on saying that but you don't look like your messing around." Lori said back.

"Come on it's _me and Kyle_ for god sakes. Why would _I_ have sex before marriage?" Amanda thought that might convince her.

"Well, uh, um, uh, well, you might, no" Lori had finally lost words to say. Just then Amanda's phone rang. She picked up the cell phone. Caller ID read_** Kyle**_. Amanda picked it up.

"Hi Kyle, what's up."

"You never called like you said you would." Kyle said. Amanda checked her clock.

"It's only 7:03. I said I would call at 7:00. How is that so late?" Amanda responded.

"Well when you say you going to call you always say a certain time then you call 2 minutes and 33 seconds later." Kyle stated.

"Sorry, Kyle I have been a little out of it today" Amanda genuinely apologized. Lori gave Amanda a look. "It's Kyle" Amanda mouthed to Lori.

"So are you feeling better?" Kyle said.

"Uh yeah, lots." Amanda said back. Kyle tried to see if she was telling the truth but it was hard to tell over the phone.

"Amanda you seem distracted." Kyle stated

"I just got a lot on my mind Kyle." Amanda said bluntly. "_Oh boy Kyle, if you only knew you would seem distracted too._" Amanda thought to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amanda had gotten Kyle off the phone an hour ago and Lori had to leave 15 minutes ago. She wanted to make sure Lori wasn't coming back tonight and she was in absolutely no rush to look at the test. It had took her a while and a couple of white lies to get Lori off her back about the test. She sat at the bottom of her bed. She was holding the box of her pregnancy test and reading the back of it. 1 line means your not pregnant, 2 lines means you are. Amanda picked up the test backwards so she couldn't see the result yet. Amanda closed her eyes tightly like this could be over with and just be done. But in reality she knew this would never go away. Even if she's not pregnant she would still not be a virgin, she still disobeyed her mother by doing it, and told mostly everyone that she was sick. She knew it would be hard but not _this_ hard. This little object in her hand could kill her future. She turned the test over in her hand with her eyes still shut. Then slowly as possible she opened her eyes and took a long look at the thing in her hand.

"Oh my god, it's 2 lines." Amanda could feel her mouth going dry. She felt like she couldn't speak. "2 lines" was all she could say. "_No! I am 17(_she hasn't turned 18 yet_.) and I'm pregnant_. _There is nothing right about that at all_. _Is this my punishment for having sex before marriage? Was this natural? Hell there is absolutely nothing natural about this situation!_" Amanda thought.

Amanda wanted to cry but she was too shocked. She wanted to scream but she couldn't even talk. She wanted to run but her legs felt numb. But more than anything she was mad. She was mad at Kyle for having sex with her in the first place and now being so kind to her today and worrying about her when she said she was sick. She was mad at Lori for being noisy and pulling the test out of her sleeve. She was mad at her mother for leaving on such short notice and at the absolute worst time in her life when she needed her the most she took off for her stupid job. But more than anyone she was mad at herself. She should have stopped and thought about what she was doing. She should have listened to her mother and the bible. She should have realized what she was risking by giving up her virginity and having unprotected sex. But surprisingly enough. She didn't feel regret. She didn't take back a single thing she had done in the past or that night with Kyle. She squeezed her two hands into 2 fists so tight that her nails were digging in her skin and cutting it open. Her hand was bleeding heavily but she really couldn't feel a thing. Amanda took a deep deep breathe and lie back on her bed.


	5. Hilary finds out

**AN: I just now realized I never made a disclaimer. I don't own Kyle XY or any character in it. I just own the idea. **

Amanda slowly opened her eyes. She wiped her hands that were now covered with dried up blood, on her bed. She looked at her clock. 4:37 AM. "_Thank god, it was only a dream_" Amanda thought. Then she thought about it again. "_Oh wait. No it wasn't. It's real."_ This word struck Amanda. _Real_. It finally clicked in her mind that it was actually happening. She was actually pregnant. She was going to have to carry a baby for nine months. Kyle would know. Her mom would know. The Tragers would know. Everyone at school would know. She felt more scared and alone now than ever before. She tried to tear her mind away from the subject for a split second. "_What day is it?_" Thursday. She had school today. She lie back down on her bed and shut her eyes hoping to get some more sleep.

**20 minutes later**

Amanda drug herself out of bed. She had lost all hope of getting more sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about what she was going to do. She had sex once and now her whole life is changed. She felt something in her stomach. It was coming up. She raced faster than ever before to the toilet.

**1 hour later**

Amanda was now in her kitchen and eating her cereal. She started to think about her options. She had a pen and paper next to her on the table. Written on the paper was:

**OPTIONS.**

_Keep the baby. _

_2. Give it up for adoption_

_3. Have an abortion._

**DOWN SIDE TO OPTIONS**

_My mom figures out that I am pregnant and Kyle and me are both in trouble._

_My mom still finds out and so does everyone else and I can't meet with parents that I select without her knowing and if I am going to carry a baby around for 9 months that I am going to choose who it goes to._

_I don't believe in those._

"Oh my god, the best looking option looks like an abortion." Amanda said out loud. "I don't believe in those _but _my mom wouldn't know that I'm pregnant if I got one and neither would Kyle and I could pretend that it never happened. No there's got to be another way." Amanda said trying to convince her there was another chose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hilary sat on top of her bed looking at her biology homework. Her parents told her they would take her car away and her credit card away and they themselves would pick her up from school everyday if she failed biology _again_. But she didn't understand any of it. She needed help. "_Hmm I could ask Kyle."_ Hilary thought. "_Nah Lori said he is to worried think about Amanda to do anything. How about Amanda. She's no Kyle but she is smart enough and she always get a's_."

Hilary found her student directory (**the book full of students phone numbers and their parents names and everything**.). "Let me see, Amanda would be in the Bl's," Hilary said. She ran her fingers down the page until she came acrossed hr name. Hilary pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Amanda's number. "Damn it, it's busy!" Hilary cursed. She tried a few more times. She couldn't get through. She decided to just go over there in person. She hopped in her car and drove to Amanda's house. As she pulled in the driveway she noticed the kitchen light was on. She walked up and knocked on the door. Amanda opened the door.

"Hi" Amanda said surprised. "Why are here?"

"Well I needed help on my biology homework and according to Lori, Kyle is distracted so I thought you were the next best thing." Hilary explained.

"Oh well I was absent yesterday so I didn't do the homework either." Amanda tried to use that as an excuse.

"No prob it's from last week"

"Oh well come in I guess." Amanda now had no excuse

"Thanks"

"Um my book is in my room let me go grab it."

"Yeah well I am kind hungry, I'm going to go grab a snack" Hilary said as a statement rather than a question.

"Ok" Amanda said unsurely.

Hilary walked in the kitchen. She dug through the refrigerator. She finally pulled out a cold piece of pizza and stuck it in the microwave. Hilary took a seat waiting for the pizza to be heated. That's when she noticed something on the table. A piece of paper with writing on it. She picked it up and read it silently to herself. "_That's not possible_." Hilary thought to herself. "_Are you sure this is Amanda's paper. She is talking about abortions and adoptions and her mom killing her and a pregnancy. And we all know Kyle and Amanda are not the most promiscuous. Hell they got voted the safest couple on the list_. _This makes no sense_." Just then Hilary heard Amanda coming down the stairs. She ran to the microwave and snatched her pizza out leaving the paper on the kitchen table just as Amanda entered the room.

"Ready?" Amanda said with no enthusiasm in her voice.

"Oh yeah" Hilary said bubbly. "_This is going to be a fun tutoring session_." Hilary thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how do you know all of this Amanda" Hilary asked

"Well Kyle showed me most of it" Amanda replied

"Is he good?"

"What?"

"Nothing" Hilary almost started laughing. "Uh, I hate fast food it makes me so fat!" Hilary said randomly. "How much weight have you gained as of late?"

"I don't know" Amanda said blankly

"Really because you look like-

"Why do you care so much all of a sudden on how much I weigh!" Amanda said very annoyed.

"Well I'm just saying when I was in the kitchen and I was waiting I was at the table I might have accidentally snuck a peek at-

"No you didn't see the list on the table, did you?"

"You know you really should start cleaning up better. I mean what if you mother would have found that list instead of me?" Hilary pointed out.

"So what do you think it means?" Amanda had to ask to make sue they were clear.

"I think it means you had sex for the first time with Kyle, didn't use protection and now are pregnant and have no way out other than an abortion or else your mother finds out and tries to kill Kyle but you don't believe in abortions so your screwed." Hilary said. Amanda just stared at her amazed.

"My list never mentioned half those thing," Amanda stated. "I mean how could-

"Amanda I may not be as smart as you but I am no idiot. It only takes common sense, experience in sex and internet and television pregnancy stories to figure that out from what you said in your note." Hilary said. "Are you honestly that scared" Hilary questioned.

"I don't know, I mean I haven't had time to think since it happened. And you have no clue about how freaked out I am about Kyle's and my mothers response is going to be" Amanda said. _"It actually feels nice to talk to someone about it_." Amanda thought.

"Which is why you made the list. To think about what you could do if they do freak out." Hilary said

"Yeah… unless I don't tell them" Amanda said after a while.


	6. Holy Crap Amanda!

"What do you mean not tell them?" Hilary asked, "Ohh are you going to rebel" Hilary said like it was a good thing.

"No nothing like that" Amanda said. "I mean am I so crazy to think I could stop my mom and Kyle from finding out?" Amanda asked

"Yeah, you are crazy unless you start eating really bad and make them think you are just getting fat." Hilary said.

"Yeah that would work!" Amanda said sarcastically and angrily

"Hey have you hit your hormonal stage of pregnancy yet?" Hilary asked

"No I am just frustrated Hilary!" Amanda said just as angry as before. "My mother is going to kill Kyle if and when she finds out and she will never cool down. You saw how bad she was when I wanted to drop out of the conservatory. Image what she's going to do now!" Amanda rambled.

"Ok ok Amanda don't freak out!" Hilary tried to calm her down. " You just need to look into all your options." "_God I sound like my mother!" _Hilary thought.

"I already did. You saw my list!" Amanda said

"I saw what _you_ think is what is best but Dr. Hils knows more about this than you do little munchkin" Hilary said very bubbly.

"Have you been pregnant before?" Amanda said as if she knew the answer

"No but I have read things on the Internet and _One Tree Hill._ So I am very informed." Hilary said very bubbly. "Now have you thought about running away?"

"Everyone knows that most minors that run away are normally found." Amanda pointed out.

"Ok how about adoption?" Hilary said

"Then my mom still finds out I am pregnant" Amanda said again "there is no happy ending here Hilary and there is nothing you can do to change that." Amanda sat there for a second just staring down at her lap. Then a few more seconds went on by. "An abortion." Amanda said suddenly.

"What?" Hilary was shocked that Amanda would even consider the idea of actually getting one.

"Yeah you saw it on my list" Amanda said letting Hillary know she was not joking around here.

"Well yeah but I never thought you were serious."

"I am more than serious. I have to figure this out by Sunday when my mother gets back." Amanda said very serious.

"Well just think about it during school ok?" Hilary said, "_I cannot believe she would get a abortion. They are sick and wrong just not something I would have thought that little goody two shoe Amanda would do_." Hilary thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amanda was at her locker, which was right next to Kyle's. It was passing time between her classes. She was alone and would have liked it to stay that way. Amanda was looking brochures for abortions. She was staring at one from an abortion bank in Organ. Amanda had looked on the Internet before coming to school but after Hilary left. There was a place in Organ where you could have an abortion without you parents knowing. (**AN: I don't really know if there is.)**

"Hi" someone said behind her. Amanda jumped.

"Oh it's just you" Amanda said relived it was just Hilary.

"Oh no… Please tell me you got that very un-fabulous idea out of your head." Hilary winced.

"Not exactly."

"Amanda maybe you should tell Kyle." Hilary suggested then saw the shocked and horrified look on Amanda's face. "Well just think about it. It's his baby too." She said again. Then Hilary thought for a second. "It is Kyle's kid right?"

"Of course! There still a problem here. If I tell Kyle then he's going to need to think it over and I have to be at the abortion bank by tomorrow."

"Why can't have it on Saturday?"

"Because it only has late hours every other Friday. And it just so happens this is one of the Fridays and by the time I get there it will be late." Amanda said

"You really thought of everything," Hilary stated in amazement

"Yeah I had to."

"I still think it's a bad option"

"Well it's the only one I have."

"Amanda everything is going to be fine so don't worry." Hilary said still trying to talk her out of it.

Amanda's head shot up like she had never been more wrong in her life. "Hilary, I am seventeen and I am pregnant. That's not ok! So I am going through with it."

"You are actually going to get an abortion!"

"I don't have a choice." Amanda walked away for class.

"_I have to find Kyle before Amanda makes the biggest mistake ever!_" Hilary thought


	7. See ya later

Amanda went through school that day alone

Amanda went through school that day alone. Kyle had tried to talk to he but she blew him off because she knew that as soon as she looked him in the eye that all that she would think was how they had made love and now she had to dispose of the evidence. And it scared her. How one night could have the power to change everything. But what else could she do? Amanda sat alone at lunch. Just thinking of things she had talked about with Hilary. And as weird as it was, Hilary actually helped. Just a bit but it just made her feel better to have someone on her side and not judge her for being pregnant and not even out of high school yet. Heck not even 18 yet. Even if it was Hilary.

But then Amanda wondered, "_If it only took Hilary one look at a list- ok a pretty obvious list but still- how long would it take other people. Like Kyle or Lori. Kyle had seen all her symptoms and Lori had even held her pregnancy test!" _All of a sudden Amanda felt a strange feeling. She ran for the bathroom as quick as possible. She covered her mouth on the way down the hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lori looked up to see Amanda running acrossed the cafeteria covering her mouth.

"Umm Declan did you see that?" Lori tapped Declan on the shoulder.

"Yeah that was strange. Maybe her bug came back?" Declan suggested. Hilary who was sitting right acrossed from them bit her tongue and Kyle twisted in his seat next to Declan to face them.

"Do you really think it's that simple? I'm going to check on her in the bathroom and see what's going on." Lori said

"NO!" Hilary practically shouted for the entire cafeteria to hear. "Why don't I check on her? I mean you were just over there yesterday and you don't want to be pushy do you?"

"I guess not but-

"No really I insist." Hilary jumped up from her seat and ran to the bathroom

"Since when does Hilary care so much about Amanda?" Kyle asked suspiciously.

"I don't know but I think there's something going on with Amanda that we don't know about." Declan said

"But why would Amanda tell Hilary and not me?" Kyle didn't sound hurt he sounded like he was trying putting together a math equation or solve a mystery.

"Who knows?" Declan finally said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hilary walked into the bathroom. There were a few girls applying lip-gloss rapidly. It smelled like a cherry. Hilary examined them carefully. One was blonde and the other two were brunettes. They were probably in the lower class in the money department. The smelled like baby powder and over powered deodorant. Hilary had to hold her breath. They looked about 16. She looked over to see the handicapped stall closed but not locked. "Hey" Hilary said walking over to the other girls. Pretending to be nice. "Why don't you guys go to the other bathroom acrossed the school? It's so much nicer."

"But that's the in the jr. hall and we are only sophomores." Said one of the brunettes.

"Really you could pass for a jr. if you wanted to." Hilary gave them a phony complement.

"Really?!" They practically yelled in a union.

"Yeah" Hilary lied through her teeth. They all ran out. Hilary made her way over to the handicapped stall and opened the door slowly revealing Amanda crouched over the toilet.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Amanda said faintly. Hilary extended a hand to help her up. Amanda just stared at it.

"What are you doing?" Amanda asked

"Helping you up." Hilary said as she walked around to where Amanda's back was facing her and pulled her up by the armpits.

"Believe it or not I can stand up on my own." Amanda said rudely

"You could fool me." Hilary smirked

"Ok you can cut your little jokes already. I'm fine." Amanda said standing up and flush down the toilet the part of her breakfast and lunch she had brought back up.

"Fine." Hilary just dropped it. She sat on the toilet seat. "So" Hilary tried to find a different subject to talk about. "Why did you sit alone at lunch?"

"Lot on my mind" Amanda just stated blankly.

"Well that was obvious. But it's not like you are all alone in this. It's Kyle's baby too and Josh and Lori are your friends and Andy would help you if Josh asked her to and I will help you. Between all of us that kid could have all the support in the world." Hilary tried to convince her.

"That sounds good and it sounds fun but you what. It doesn't sound real." Amanda's voice was gentler now "It doesn't sound like reality. Maybe if you got pregnant your parents would support you and help you. You and Declan and Kyle and Lori and Josh all have two parents. Andy has two moms. But me? My daddy died three years ago. And you have met my mother. She will not support me through this. When she finds out I don't know what she'll do, Hilary. All I know is it won't be good." Amanda said.

"Do you really think your mom would do something so bad."

"I didn't but now I have thought about it, yeah. I thought she would do something bad but I can't image what she'll do now." Amanda shuddered at the thought.

"But you love Kyle right? Doesn't he deserve a say in this. Before you go and destroy his child."

"It's my child too and I am the who would have to carry it and give birth. And to answer your first question yes I do love Kyle. And so that's what makes it hard. How can I get rid of his child without him knowing-

"Exactly" Hilary interrupted

"But at the same time how could I bring a living human being this world and tell them that the reason there daddy is gone or dead or some other whacked out thing and the reason their grandmother went crazy on their dad is because of them?"

Hilary was speechless

"I mean I would love to have this baby and raise it and have Kyle live with me and to be there every morning and to put it to sleep every night. I would love to teach it to walk and talk and have it be my first priority. That's what a good mother should do. But I am a seventeen-year-old girl who had sex once and got pregnant. I can't do any of those things. The best thing I could do for this baby is to not be its mother." Amanda finished.

"Yeah but not being its mother if different from not letting anyone be its mother if you kill it before it has a chance to live." Hilary finally said.

"WHAT I SUPOSE TO DO!" Amanda was now shouting. "I HAVE TOLD YOU ALL MY OPTIONS AND YOU KNOW WHY I CHOSE THIS. DON'T MAKE IT ANY HARDER FOR ME! AND-

Hilary put her hand over Amanda's mouth. "Would you keep your voice down? You can probably hear you down in the cafeteria and you don't what to give Lori another reason to check on you."

"Sorry" Amanda said not feeling stupid for having an outburst.

"Tell Kyle, Amanda" Hilary said after a few minutes of silence.

"Hilary-

"Don't argue with me Amanda. We both know that it is what you need to do." Hillary's voice was calm.

"Please, Hillz. Don't make it any harder for me than it has to be." Amanda practically begged.

"If this isn't hard for you than you haven't thought about it."

"Listen I can't do this now. I chose this day to get the abortion for a reason."

"Why?" Hilary asked.

"It's an early release." Amanda replied. "Now I have to go. Hopefully I will make it to the bus station on time."

"But the bell hasn't rang yet." Hilary pointed out.

"Like anyone will notice." Amanda said.

"Good luck." Hilary said genuinely ater a minute.

_"I don't want to have her leave on bad terms. Even if she's coming back." _Hilary thought.

"_She has done a lot for me and she was there for me and hasn't told anyone." _Amanda thought.

"Hilary, I just want to say thanks and I will never forget you helping me." Amanda said

"You… are… your welcome" Hilary was a little thrown off by her response. Amanda flashed her a smile and then left.

**A/N: For anyone that wants to know I will post a little detail later on my profile about the story.**


	8. Help!

Sorry I haven't updated in months. I've been busy and had writers block. Anyway here's the next chapter. I am trying Points of View now.

(Hilary's POV)

Holy crap! Amanda is going to an ABORTION clinic. I mean of all things, an abortion. Sure she has given me reasons why but come on! Even I wouldn't go that far. I realized that I was still in the handicapped stall. I better go. I had been so preoccupied thinking I didn't even know the time. I looked at the old clock along the pale pink wall where the paint was chipping. Oh crap. It was 9:45. School had been out for 15 minutes.

I looked in the mirror. I looked almost as bad as Amanda had. My hot pink tank top (**AN**: **pic on profile**) was in between my thumb and pointer finger. I was wrinkling it subconsciously. I fixed my skirt and ran as fast as possible in my shoes. I raced to my car and slammed the door behind me. I had a purpose to what I was going to do next. I was going to the Tragers. I was going to talk to Kyle alone. I was half way there when my _Blackberry_ (for people who might not know, that's a type of cell phone.) rang. I picked it up.

"Lori?" I answered

"Hey, are you coming over" She asked

"Huh?" I had been so out of it I forgot I had plans to go to her house today. "Oh yeah change of plans, I going to come over though."

"What's going on Hilary? You and Amanda have something behind all of our backs. First Amanda is acting so weird. Then she doesn't talk to us all day and then runs to the bathroom! And then you go to help her and don't come back! What the hell is going on!" Lori finished her rant. God she can be so observant sometimes when I'm not paying attention.

"Lori it's just…well…I…I understand." I was the best I could do. I couldn't tell her the truth but I didn't want to lie to my best friend. Lori was silent for a while. I wish I could see her face. "I'll be there soon" I said then snapped the phone shut before she could reply. I drove faster. I pulled in the driveway next to Josh's car. I walked up the doorstep and just entered without knocking. They know I am coming so why knock? When I entered the living room everyone but Mr. and Mrs. Trager was there. I mean Lori, Josh, Declan, Jessi were there. Even Andy was there. Then I looked at the most important face.

Kyle.

Why did everyone want to know so badly? Had it really became that big of a deal? Amanda was acting weird. Big freaking whoop. It wasn't their business. It really wasn't mine either though so I better not say something like that out loud.

"We want to know what's going on Hilary." Lori was the first to speak.

I looked at every face in the room. Declan was in the corner looking impatient, he was wearing a gray shirt and jeans and DC shoes.

Jessi was by his side with a very blank look on her face. She was wearing a dark blue t-shirt from _American Eagle_, normal street shoes and dark jeans.

Josh was on the couch, slouching, staring at me with a really intense look on his face, wearing a dark red hoodie, etnies (sp) and baggy pants.

Andy was next to him. But unlike Josh, she looked curious, like everyone else, but slightly uninterested. She was only here probably because of Josh. They had been together for a while now and were pretty into each other. She was wearing a yellow tank top with a green one over it, light blue skinny jeans that were slightly ripped in some places, high tops, and all this bold and crazy bracelets and necklace and had her hair piled on the top of her head.

Lori look kind of pissed. I realized now she was angry because I was in on the secret and she wasn't. Not selfish but kind of hurt. Amanda was her friend and I was her best friend. I was supposed to tell her everything. But this wasn't about her. She was wearing a purple shirt with a white tank top under it with black jeans and wedged heels.

I forced myself to look at the last face. Kyle. He was wearing a green shirt and normal jeans with dc shoes like Declan's. He looked the same as usual except he had a worried expression on his face. He was in the center of the room waiting for me to answer. He was in this just as deep as Amanda. Sure he wouldn't to give birth but he helped create another life. Shouldn't that count for something? His face was scared. Like he was afraid of the answer. And I can bet he was. The love of his life has been sick, and lied. And I was the only one who knew.

I was nervous to tell them. What if they didn't believe me? That probably why I was looking at everyone's outfits. Nerves.

"Kyle can I speak to you alone." I asked.

"No Hilary, we all want to know." Declan answered. Amanda wouldn't appreciate me telling everyone about her pregnancy.

"I don't care if you all want to know, this only concerns Kyle." My voice came off colder than intended. Everyone looked puzzled for a moment. Then slowly they pulled themselves out the door.

As soon as they had exited I walked up and shut both the doors. Then I turned to Kyle. I had no clue what to say. What should I say? Oh Kyle by the way Amanda going to go dispose of your bun in her oven. Yeah that would go over well.

"Um Kyle,…….. yea see, Amanda isn't sick. She's uh um…well pregnant." I whispered the last word.

"What did you say?" Kyle's voice was soft but his expression was in denial.

"You heard me," His hearing was better than all of our hearing put together. "Pregnant" I repeated.

"No she's not." Kyle said. Then he looked away.

"Yes she is!" I insisted. This was important.

"No, that's not possible."

"You slept with her once not that long ago and now she's pregnant." I stated loudly. I knew I had to make him believe. "She was sick from school yesterday. But you saw her."

"All I know is when I saw her she was coming back from the store." Kyle said again but you could tell he was starting to believe it.

Then I had an idea on how to convince him. "What do you think she bought at the store?"

Kyle's expression went blank. The blood started to drain for his face and his eyebrows to pull together. "The being sick, the running in the cafeteria, being tired all the time, Lori claiming she was hiding something, all of this." He was now talking to himself. "I did sleep with her." Kyle turned towards me "Where is she Hilary." He addressed me directly.

"Getting an abortion." I whispered. "That's why I'm here. For you to stop her. She won't listen to me but maybe she will you." I spoke more clearly and louder.

"An what? Did you just say abortion!' Kyle paused "Why didn't you come to me right away?" Kyle voice was soft but his back was to me now.

"I didn't want to make this any harder on Amanda than it has to be. Kyle she's scared to death." Kyle was still silent. After a minute of awkwardness, I broke it. "All I know is the clinic is in Portland, Organ."

"On Washington Street right off of Redwood Avenue** (AN:I don't know they are real streets.)** " Kyle whispered. I have no clue how he knew that.

"Go and stop her before it's too late." I said.

"Even if I left right now I wouldn't make it there before her." Kyle responded.

"Well you can't just sit here and do nothing knowing that she's taking away another life. She is going to regret it and you will always know you did nothing to stop it." Oh yeah. I was giving a heavy guilt trip. Maybe too heavy? Not if it works.

"Fine" Kyle paused a moment. "I don't have a car."

I thought for a minute. "Take mine." I said even though I doubted Kyle would want to be driving my Powder blue Porsche 911 turbo. I tossed him the keys.

"Thanks!" Kyle said quickly then ran out the door at a speed so fast I didn't even think was possible. Well he always was a little different.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(No POV)

Andy, Josh, Declan, Jessi and Lori stood outside the doors to the Tragers' living room. Andy and Josh had their heads by the door listening in on Kyle and Hilary very carefully. None understood why it was so important for Hilary to talk to Kyle alone. Luckily for them Kyle and Hilary talked barley loud enough for them to hear. They just couldn't make out the whispers, which unfortunately they did more than they would have liked.

"Kyle Amanda is…" they couldn't hear the last word but Jessi's eyes squinted.

"Dammit make them talk louder." Josh cursed.

"Well sorry Josh, I can't turn up the volume on a remote." Andy said sarcastically.

"Shut it! We can't hear over you two." Jessi hissed. Andy squatted down balancing on her feet a little less than half way up the door and pressed her ear against the door making noise with her bracelets banging everywhere making it harder to hear.

"What do you think she bought at the store?" Hilary sounded a little smug.

Kyle was silent for a minute. "The being sick, the running in the cafeteria, Lori claiming she was hiding something, all of this." He sounded like he was talking to himself. "I did sleep with her." Josh's face tuned white, Lori's eyes got huge, Declan mouth came open slightly, and Andy fell from her crouch and on the floor. "Where is she Hilary?" Kyle used a voice he rarely used. It sounded like he was more determine than curious now.

Someone whispered something again. "That's why I'm here. For you to stop her. She won't listen to me but maybe she will you." Hilary spoke more clearly and loudly now.

"Why didn't you come to me right away?" Kyle voice was soft.

"I didn't want to make this any harder on Amanda than it has to be. Kyle she's scared to death." Kyle was still silent. After a minute Hilary spoke. "All I know is the clinic is in Portland, Organ."

"On Washington Street right off of Redwood Avenue" Kyle whispered

"Go and stop her before it's too late." Hilary command.

"Even if I left right now I wouldn't make it there before her." Kyle responded.

"Well you can't just sit here and do nothing knowing that she's taking away another life. She is going to regret it and you will always know you did nothing to stop it."

"Someone knows how to pile on a heavy guilt trip," Andy mumbled.

"I don't have a car." Kyle stated

It was silent again for a minute. "Take mine." Hilary said. Josh had to try to muffle his laughing at the thought of Kyle driving Hilary's Powder Blue Porsche 911 Turbo.

"Scatter!" Jessi said quickly " Kyle's coming!" None of them questioned her, just ran.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Kyle's POV)

I ran faster than ever before to Hilary's car and took off. I was still in shock. Amanda was going to have a baby. My baby. Our baby. Or maybe she wasn't. If she goes through with this abortion than maybe not. Just that thought made me speed up. But if she didn't, I would be a father, she would a mother, Steven and Nicole would be grandparents and Mrs. Bloom would be too. That thought hit me. _Mrs. Bloom_. That must have been some motivation for Amanda to get the abortion. Mrs. Bloom finds out and we are both dead. She hated me before I dated her daughter and still isn't fond of me at all. Just the opposite. She still thinks of me as the troublemaker who came from the juvenile delinquent home. I thought after prom last year that would change but it didn't. Right after she went right back to hating me as much as ever. It occurred to me that if Amanda went through with this she probably would not go to the prom. I just kept think for a while.

_4 hours later. _

I looked at the time. It was 2:30 pm. The road came to a turn off onto a two way street. I got into my correct lane. I just keep driving for a little while longer. I was going 50 miles in a 30-mile zone but I was the only one on the street. Normally I would be against breaking the law but I had to hurry. I looked up and saw a silver convertible coming at me. I slammed on my breaks and swerved to the side with all my power. That's when I saw the driver of the car.

"Amanda?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Amanda's POV)

I was driving back home. The radio in my car was playing but I didn't pay attention to it. I was thinking about the chose I just made. And now I had to live with it. Then the song on the radio finished.

"Any callers this afternoon?" The announcer asked. "Oh we got one, what's you name miss."

"Hi my name is Lilly. I just want to call and give a shout out to all mothers' everywhere." Said a girl's voice. She sounded kind of young.

"Are you a mother?" asked the announcer. I'm not sure if he was really interested or he just wanted to know if she was single and easy.

"I'm actually expecting a baby boy in 2 months." Said the girl on the other line again.

"Really you sound young. How old are you?" the announcer asked

"16, actually." The girl said. So that explains why she sounds so young. Well she's entire a whore or just a hillbilly.

Wait that could be me. I'm pregnant! I have no clue why that hit me so suddenly but it just did. To hear another person has the same problem. I quickly hit the button to turn off the radio. I must of hit it too hard because it popped out. Crap. I let go of the wheel to push it back in. Bad idea. I then look up to see a blue car coming at me!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed as I swerved the car to the other side of the road.

"Amanda?" said an anxious voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Hilary's POV)

As soon as Kyle left, I wondered over to the couch. What would I do if I were in Amanda's position? I don't know. But I know one thing. I am always using condoms and staying on the pill.

"Hilary, I know." Said a female voice. It was Lori. I looked up shocked. How could they know.

"We all know" said Declan added.

"How?" I asked quietly. I suddenly found my heels very interesting.

"We were listening by the door." Jessi said coming in with Josh and Andy.

"So we're clear, what do you know?"

"Amanda is pregnant with Kyle's baby and that's the secret between you two." Josh answered.

"You really should have gone somewhere more private." Jessi added rudely.

"I was in a rush." I glared at Jessi.

"Why?" asked Andy

"Amanda's having a abortion and Kyle may be the only person that can stop her." I said. If they were listening they should already know. Everyone's faces went blank. Apparently they didn't know that. Amanda is going to kill me!


	9. AN

Sorry, it's just an author's note, I just wanted to let you know I am now allowing anonymous reviews, so just incase you don't have an account and couldn't review before, now you can. I promise a new chapter soon. Xoxo


	10. Confrontation

**Hi everyone. I am going to TRY to update once a month from now on. Leave a review and tell me what you think of how I am writing peoples point of view and whose you want to hear from next.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

(Amanda's POV)

I saw a blue car rushing at me. God don't people know how to drive anymore!

I screamed on top of my lungs the most ear-piercing scream ever. I waited for a crash but nothing happened.

"Amanda?" Said a shocked voice-a voice I would know anywhere. A voice I know better than any other in the world. Kyle! I looked up quickly and saw him.

"Kyle?" I meant to yell but all I could do is whisper. I knew he heard me. Of course he heard me! He's Kyle for god's sake. My eyes met his. I looked into them for a long moment. Before I could say anything he bolted out his car door.

Wait that not his car. That Hilary's. Why is he driving Hilary's car. What had I missed after I left. Before I could think about it longer Kyle reached my car and reached over and opened the door. He pulled off my seatbelt and took my hand. Kyle helped my out of the car. He seemed to be looking my over for any visible injures from the almost accident. God he's such a sweet guy. He could have been hurt too.

Then suddenly I had the urge to hug him. I missed him so much. I have been so distant lately and he didn't deserve it! He was the most caring guy ever!

I threw my arm around his neck suddenly. At first he seemed shocked but then he wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed me back. Kyle picked me up to make our height difference easier. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I kissed his lips full force. He was no more hesitant than me; he molded his warm lips to mine. I wrapped my thin arms around his neck and he pushed his hands under my butt, supporting me more.

It was the first time in a week I felt like there was no weight on my shoulders. I was completely carefree and had no responsibilities. Nothing in the world could change how we felt. It reminded me of, that night. The night we made love.

Then a horn snapped me back into reality. I looked up. Kyle had set up our car alarms. I sighed, and then laughed. Kyle set me down on the ground. He immediately looked at my stomach. Why was he doing that? Oh yeah. But wait, he didn't know did he?

"Oh my god I am going to skin Hilary alive!" I practically screamed.

"Why?" Kyle asked. Oh my god, may be he didn't know, maybe Hilary had stayed true to her word. Then I felt bad for making a complete fool of myself.

"Ssshe diddn'ttt telll youu?" I stuttered

"Hilary?" Kyle asked like he was trying to fake innocentence. Which worked pretty well because he was always very innocent.

"Yes Hilary!"

"Okay maybe she did, but she was trying to help-

"No Kyle! She was trying to stop me from getting an abortion!" I interrupted him. My words made his face turn to a horror that I had never seen before.

I knew I shouldn't be taking my frustration out on Kyle by shrieking at him but I couldn't help it, my hormones were running wild. "Well tell her I didn't need her _help_!" I spat the last word at him.

" I didn't do it! I_ couldn't_ do it!" I yelled again. My throat started to get sore from all the screeching I was doing. I whispered the next words "I _just _could do it. I couldn't end a life that started in me, one that was a part of me and a part of you. One that could bring so much joy to all of our friends and the Tragers. One that was a beautiful miracle." I was ranting now. I was starting to choke up at my next form of words, "One that was a part of my dad." I whispered knowing Kyle could hear me. I could feel the tears racing down my face and fast.

I didn't even realize it had started raining. I don't think Kyle did entire. The rain mixed in with my tears. Kyle stepped forward and wrapped his jacket around me. He hugged me to his chest and kissed the top of my head. I don't know how long we stood there just rocking back and forth on the side of the road but I couldn't have cared less. After what felt like forever, he led me to Hilary's car.

"What about my car?" I asked, "It's already dark." I pointed out. I didn't want to have to come back later tonight or leave it here till morning and risk someone stealing it. I think I am in enough trouble with my mom; I really didn't want to explain how I "lost" my car on top of everything else.

"Josh will pick it up later." Kyle said as he shut the door on my side. He didn't seem like he really cared. Not in a jerky way but I got other things to think about way. If anyone knows how that feels it's me. Kyle walked around to the driver's side and got in. He buckled his seatbelt and then leaned over and pecked me on the lips.

"Everything's going to be fine." He reassured me.

"How can you be so sure?" I had to ask.

"I just know." He smiled

"Does everyone else know?"

"Probably. Me and Hilary weren't very good at keeping it a secret." Kyle sent me an apologetic look.

"Don't feel sorry for me, it's your baby too." I almost laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(No POV)

Lori, Declan, Hilary, Andy and Josh piled into the kitchen. Josh and Any sat on the stools, Lori leaned over the counter, Declan was leaning against the refrigerator and Hilary was on the other side of the counter top.

"So, Amanda's pregnant?" Josh said, only it sounded more like a question.

"Yeah" was all Hilary could manage out of her mouth.

"Are you absolutely sure Hilary?" Lori asked again like she didn't believe it. But who could blame her. Could anyone believe it?

"Yes, she's absolutely sure" Jessi answered for her. Jessi walked through the door at that point.

"How do _you_ know?" Lori questioned Jessi.

"I walked over to Amanda's house just now and she had a list on the dinning room table, and a pregnancy test on her bed." Jessi verified. "Oh and by the way Hilary," She addressed Hilary directly. "Ask Amanda why there was blood on her bed because if she's actually pregnant she shouldn't have her period."(AN: remember she dug her nails into her hands when she found out she was pregnant)

"So how do you think Kyle and Amanda are gong to take in the whole… little…thing?" Declan struggled for words. It's not everyday that you find out your best friend and his girlfriend are having a baby. Well maybe? Declan reached for a banana at the same time as Josh reached for an apple.

"How are they going to take it in or how will their parents?" Josh said

"Hey mom and dad will get over it eventually but Carol Bloom? Not your biggest 'accept the fact that what's done is done' type of person." Lori said pointedly.

"Well won't she have to be? I mean if Kyle and Amanda have this baby won't she need to accept it?" Jessi asked no one specifically

"She could just bite Kyle's head off." Josh said then regretted. He wouldn't put anything past Mrs. Bloom.

"But why would Amanda get an abortion?" Declan asked with his mouth full of a banana.

"Maybe she was thinking about how her mother would react?" Lori said sharply again.

"Oh Amanda's going to kill me!" Hilary said randomly.

"For telling us?" Jessi asked.

"Yes! I promised I'd keep it a secret!" Hilary exclaimed

"Well maybe she should have asked you to keep such a big secret." Jessi cut in.

"WHY DON'T YOU PUT YOURSELF IN AMANDA'S POSITION AND SEE HOW YOU'D FEEL!!!!!" Andy burst. Everyone looked at her surprised, this was the first time she had spoken since they entered the kitchen. People just assumed she was there because Josh asked her to and she barley knew Amanda or Jessi. Jessi's face looked shocked.

"Sorry," Andy said quietly in Jessi's direction.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Josh said never taking his eyes off Andy.

"Sure," everyone said/mumbled as the slowly walked out of the kitchen.

-X -

(Andy's point of view)

How could they all just talk about Amanda like she wasn't even there? How could they put themselves in her position and still not think how they would be affected by it?

They just assumed I had come over today for Josh I'm sure. But that's not true. It was my idea to come over not his.

But at the same time how could Amanda end something so beautiful that was all her's and the man she loved. My moms would kill to be able to have a baby together. But of course that physically impossible with two women.

I have no clue how long I have been thinking to myself but I just noticed Josh was starring at me. Wait where did everyone go? I asked that out loud.

"I sent them away so we could talk." Josh answered. "Why did you spas out on Jessi a minute ago?" Josh questioned me.

"I don't know Josh. She was making all these assumptions about Amanda and Kyle and how she could ask Hilary to keep a secret. I mean come on! If I asked Hilary to keep a secret and she told I would be pretty pissed right now." I gave Josh the best explanation I could think of for my actions. "Tell Jess I'm sorry." I sighed as I started to get up.

"Oh where are you going?" Josh said but not in a kidding way as he pulled my arm back.

" Somewhere" I mumbled hoping he could understand.

"Andy, come on! You have to give me a better explanation than that to why you got protective of Kyle and Amanda all of a sudden." Josh demanded

"You want a better explanation than what I already gave you, then fine Josh! I don't like Jessi ragging on a scared pregnant teenager. I don't like everyone saying 'how could Amanda get an abortion!' without doing a damn thing to stop it!" I paused to take a breath. " There are people in this world that would kill to have a baby that can't, Josh." I said more calm and quietly.

"Like who?" Josh asked more quietly than I had talked a second ago.

"What?"

"Who? You seem to have a lot to say and have been thinking about this for a long time, so who?" Josh said in an undemanding unjudgmental way.

"My moms." I said my voice still even

"You didn't just say all this for your moms' sake" He had a point, I didn't.

"Me" I whispered hoping he heard me.

"What? You?" He asked

"Josh, the doctors always have said the same things. I can't have kids." I said my voce now was shaky.

**Okay so I kind of wrote this, uh like 6 months ago but I never got around to checking it and putting it up. I have been so busy lately so please don't hate me!**


End file.
